Ressha Sentai Toqger love story
by Justindonovan
Summary: Ressha Sentai Toqger love story I do not own these charater they belong to toqger
1. Chapter 1

Ressha Sentai Toqger love story

I do not own these charaters they belong to Ressha Sentai Toqger

Enjoy the story

Chapter 1: Tokatti's feelings

Tokatti: (Sighs at a book he's reading)

Hikari: Tokatti you okay you've been sighing at that book since you've been reading it whats wrong ?

Tokatti: I'm in love with one of the girls on our team I'll tell you if you don't tell Right and Akira

Hikari: As your friend even though i'm an unhurried and a nonchalant man you can tell me

Tokatti: Im in love with Mio I don't think she likes me back because shes one of those girls who don't do romantic stuff

Hikari: your secret is safe with me pal I wont tell Mio you love her

Tokatti: Thanks pal im going to get some fresh air in the park ( he leaves for the park)

( Tokatti is making his way to the park for fresh air)

Tokatti:( In his mind) Mio... shes really cute if I tell her my feelings she wont like me back ( stops thinking) I know what to do!

( Back on the rainbow line)

Mio: Hikari have you seen Tokacchi ? He's usually reading a book right their

Hikari: Sorry Mio I have not seen him at all today

Mio: ( her phone rings) Hello ?

Tokatti: ( Mio? Can you come meet me at the park?)

Mio: Eh? Sure Tokacchi im on my way

( She exits the train and goes to the park)

Mio: Tokacchi, what's going on here? ( in her mind) I told him to not worry right?

Tokatti: Mio, this is for you ( she takes the bag and smiles at the gift) I don't really know if they're any good enough

Mio: But why Tokacchi?

General Schwarz: HAHAHAHA! TOQGERS WHERES THE OTHER THREE AT NO MATTERS KROWS

Tokatti: Mio lets henshin!

Mio: right! TOQUE CHANGE! ( Transforming now please wait behind the white line)

Toque Nigou Toque Nigou

Toque Sangou Toque Sangou

General Schwarz: KROWS DESTROY THEM EMIDENTLY NOW!

ToQ2gou: Mio blasters ready

ToQ3gou: Ready! ( Blasting now)

General Schwarz: THATS IT ILL FINISH THEM MYSELF YAYAYAYA! ( The blast heads towards Mio)

ToQ2gou: MIO! get down ( Tokatti gets blasted and dehenshins)

ToQ3gou: TOKACCHI!

General Schwarz: ILL FINISH YOU BOTH LATER IF YOU SHOW UP BYE-BYE ( He gets away)

Mio: TOKACCHI Wake up! I have to get him back to the Rainbow line ( heads to the train with Tokatti)

( back on the train)

Wagon: Tokacchi just has to get some rest but hes doing ok

Hikari: Thanks Wagon ill help Tokatti on the couch

Tokatti: H-Hikari?

Hikari: You need to rest pal we don't want you getting hurt again ok

Tokatti: O-Ok thanks pal your the best ( drifts off to sleep)

Right: General Schwarz is back again with more of his krows Mio can you stay here with Tokatti ?

Mio: ok Right you guys go on ahead

( They left to battle Schwarz)

Mio: ( In her mind) Tokacchis asleep he has a scratch on his cheek ( she puts a bandade on his scratch)

Tokatti: M-Mio?

Mio: Tokacchi your finally awake

Tokatti: Where are the others ?

Mio: they went to battle Schwarz come on lets head to the park

( at the park)

Tokatti: Mio did you put this on my face ?

Mio: Yeah

Tokatti: Mio theirs something I need to tell you

Mio: What is it Tokacchi ?

Tokatti: the reason why i called earlier it's because im in love with you and I have been since I moved here

Mio: Tokacchi why didn't you tell me this before ?

Tokatti: Because you try to avoid romantic stuff from that nerd stalker

Mio: Oh Tokacchi I was gonna tell you the same thing and ill be your girlfriend

Tokatti: Yes!

End of chapter 1 next chapter will be up soon 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagura and Rights Picnic

Ressha Sentai Toqger love story

I do not own these charaters they belong to Ressha Sentai Toqger

Enjoy the story

Chapter 1: Tokatti's feelings

Tokatti: (Sighs at a book he's reading)

Hikari: Tokatti you okay you've been sighing at that book since you've been reading it whats wrong ?

Tokatti: I'm in love with one of the girls on our team I'll tell you if you don't tell Right and Akira

Hikari: As your friend even though i'm an unhurried and a nonchalant man you can tell me

Tokatti: Im in love with Mio I don't think she likes me back because shes one of those girls who don't do romantic stuff

Hikari: your secret is safe with me pal I wont tell Mio you love her

Tokatti: Thanks pal im going to get some fresh air in the park ( he leaves for the park)

( Tokatti is making his way to the park for fresh air)

Tokatti:( In his mind) Mio... shes really cute if I tell her my feelings she wont like me back ( stops thinking) I know what to do!

( Back on the rainbow line)

Mio: Hikari have you seen Tokacchi ? He's usually reading a book right their

Hikari: Sorry Mio I have not seen him at all today

Mio: ( her phone rings) Hello ?

Tokatti: ( Mio? Can you come meet me at the park?)

Mio: Eh? Sure Tokacchi im on my way

( She exits the train and goes to the park)

Mio: Tokacchi, what's going on here? ( in her mind) I told him to not worry right?

Tokatti: Mio, this is for you ( she takes the bag and smiles at the gift) I don't really know if they're any good enough

Mio: But why Tokacchi?

General Schwarz: HAHAHAHA! TOQGERS WHERES THE OTHER THREE AT NO MATTERS KROWS

Tokatti: Mio lets henshin!

Mio: right! TOQUE CHANGE! ( Transforming now please wait behind the white line)

Toque Nigou Toque Nigou

Toque Sangou Toque Sangou

General Schwarz: KROWS DESTROY THEM EMIDENTLY NOW!

ToQ2gou: Mio blasters ready

ToQ3gou: Ready! ( Blasting now)

General Schwarz: THATS IT ILL FINISH THEM MYSELF YAYAYAYA! ( The blast heads towards Mio)

ToQ2gou: MIO! get down ( Tokatti gets blasted and dehenshins)

ToQ3gou: TOKACCHI!

General Schwarz: ILL FINISH YOU BOTH LATER IF YOU SHOW UP BYE-BYE ( He gets away)

Mio: TOKACCHI Wake up! I have to get him back to the Rainbow line ( heads to the train with Tokatti)

( back on the train)

Wagon: Tokacchi just has to get some rest but hes doing ok

Hikari: Thanks Wagon ill help Tokatti on the couch

Tokatti: H-Hikari?

Hikari: You need to rest pal we don't want you getting hurt again ok

Tokatti: O-Ok thanks pal your the best ( drifts off to sleep)

Right: General Schwarz is back again with more of his krows Mio can you stay here with Tokatti ?

Mio: ok Right you guys go on ahead

( They left to battle Schwarz)

Mio: ( In her mind) Tokacchis asleep he has a scratch on his cheek ( she puts a bandade on his scratch)

Tokatti: M-Mio?

Mio: Tokacchi your finally awake

Tokatti: Where are the others ?

Mio: they went to battle Schwarz come on lets head to the park

( at the park)

Tokatti: Mio did you put this on my face ?

Mio: Yeah

Tokatti: Mio theirs something I need to tell you

Mio: What is it Tokacchi ?

Tokatti: the reason why i called earlier it's because im in love with you and I have been since I moved here

Mio: Tokacchi why didn't you tell me this before ?

Tokatti: Because you try to avoid romantic stuff from that nerd stalker

Mio: Oh Tokacchi I was gonna tell you the same thing and ill be your girlfriend

Tokatti: Yes!

End of chapter 1 next chapter will be up soon 


End file.
